iz_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy farewell (Korean ver.)
Happy farewell is a song from IZ*ONE's second mini album, HEART*IZ. It is the Korean version of a song by the same name from Suki to Iwasetai. The Korean adaptation of this song was done by Lee Chaeyeon https://youtu.be/dyKUImH9OtM?t=128 Lyrics Romanization= Neowa hamkke isseul ttaen Naenaenaenae nae moseubi seonmyeonghaejigo Eoneusae mimimimi misoga Bombaramcheoreom seollege dagaon geu sunganen Eoreotteon maeumi nogasseo Jigeumeun jibjunghaeya hal Tatatata timing Nega isseoseo maeiri nan Papapapa party Uri sangsange geurim geuryeojigil gidohamyeo Oneuldo gipeun jame ppajyeo Say good night Color|Hyewon|Hye}}/ (Unmyeongcheoreom natanasseo) Neowa hamkke isseul ttaen Naenaenaenae nae moseubi seonmyeonghaejigo Eoneusae mimimimi misoga Bombaramcheoreom seollege dagaon geu sunganen Eoreotteon maeumi nogasseo Jigeumeun jibjunghaeya hal Tatatata timing Nega isseoseo maeiri nan Papapapa party Uri sangsange geurim geuryeojigil gidohamyeo Oneuldo gipeun jame ppajyeo Say good night Jamshi dada han beonsshik dudeuryeo Naega beotil su isseul mankeumman dudeuryeo Sobogi saero ssahin Nuneul bon sungancheoreom Geu nuneul bamneun neukkim gieokhaebwa ireoke Saeroume duryeoweohal piryo eopseo Geokjeong ma shijakhae Cheoncheoni hanaana uri duri Sesangeul bakge muldeuryeo Seo inneun igoshi haengbogiya Seororeul majuhamyeo Gipeun sogeul deuryeodabwa Neowa nan jigeum hamkkenilkka Urireul gidarineun Geu kkeuti dagaondaedo seulpeohajin ma Uriye chueokdeureul tteoollyeo Hamkkehhaetteon sungani Neol haengbokhage hal geoya Gippeuge annyeongeul malhallae Say good bye Say good night Say good bye |-| Hangul= 너와 함께 있을 땐 내내내내 내 모습이 선명해지고 어느새 미미미미 미소가 봄바람처럼 설레게 다가온 그 순간엔 얼었던 마음이 녹았어 지금은 집중해야 할 Tatatata timing 네가 있어서 매일이 난 Papapapa party 우리 상상의 그림 그려지길 기도하며 오늘도 깊은 잠에 빠져 Say good night Color|Hyewon|혜}}/ (운명처럼 나타났어) 너와 함께 있을 땐 내내내내 내 모습이 선명해지고 어느새 미미미미 미소가 봄바람처럼 설레게 다가온 그 순간엔 얼었던 마음이 녹았어 지금은 집중해야 할 Tatatata timing 네가 있어서 매일이 난 Papapapa party 우리 상상의 그림 그려지길 기도하며 오늘도 깊은 잠에 빠져 Say good night 잠시 닫아 한 번씩 두드려 내가 버틸 수 있을 만큼만 두드려 소복이 새로 쌓인 눈을 본 순간처럼 그 눈을 밟는 느낌 기억해봐 이렇게 새로움에 두려워할 필요 없어 걱정 마 시작해 천천히 하나하나 우리 둘이 세상을 밝게 물들여 서 있는 이곳이 행복이야 서로를 마주하며 깊은 속을 들여다봐 너와 난 지금 함께니까 우리를 기다리는 그 끝이 다가온대도 슬퍼하진 마 우리의 추억들을 떠올려 함께했던 순간이 널 행복하게 할 거야 기쁘게 안녕을 말할래 Say good bye Say good night Say good bye |-| English= When I’m with you My image becomes clear And before you know it a smile My frozen heart has melted when you came in Like a spring breeze fluttering me Right now is the Tatatata timing to stay focused Since I have you everyday for me is a Papapapa party As I pray for the drawing in our imaginations gets drawn I deeply fall asleep today as well Say good night Color|Hyewon|Hye}}/ (It came like destiny) When I’m with you My image becomes clear And before you know it a smile My frozen heart has melted when you came in Like a spring breeze fluttering me Right now is the Tatatata timing to stay focused Since I have you everyday for me is a Papapapa party As I pray for the drawing in our imaginations gets drawn I deeply fall asleep today as well Say good night Close it temporarily and knock on it once in a while Knock on it as long as I can withstand it Just like when you saw A new pile of snow stacked high Remember the feeling of when you step on that snow You don’t need to be afraid of something new Don’t worry, start it Slowly, one by one you and I Color the world brightly This place we’re standing on is happiness Let’s face one another And look deep inside each other Since you and I are together right now Don’t be saddened by the end That is waiting for us Reminiscence of our memories The moments we were together Will keep you happy I want to say a happy goodbye Say good bye Say good night Say good bye Category:Discography Category:HEART*IZ Category:Korean Releases